


The Life Song of Arthur Pendragon

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Ghost Uther, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Trust, Oblivious, Perceptive Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: When Arthur accidentally brings his late father back from beyond the veil, Uther is mainly concerned with the lack of new Pendragon heirs. The dissatisfied spirit's meddling leads to unexpectedly happy consequences for Arthur's self-acceptance and the royals' love life.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	The Life Song of Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear beta, Gwyllion.
> 
> Certain lines of dialogue are borrowed directly from the episode 'The Death Song of Uther Pendragon'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Merlin characters are the property of Shine TV and the BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
  
"Your marriage should have been used to form an alliance with another kingdom, and you chose to marry a servant," Uther's spirit said, disdain in his voice.

Arthur sighed. It was hardly a surprise that Uther didn't approve of his marriage. "I married for love. I love Guinevere. More than I can express."

"There are certain things that are more important than love. It is your duty to strengthen and protect the kingdom."

"I have always sought to make you proud," Arthur said tiredly. This was not how he had envisaged a reunion with his father. He had imagined that the afterlife would have mellowed Uther, but the old king seemed as unreasonable and unforgiving as ever.

"How can I be proud of a son who destroys my inheritance?" Uther countered testily.

"I haven't. I wish you would realize that," Arthur said, taking one step back. 

"Then where are my grandchildren?" Uther grumbled. "Since you did marry your beloved serving girl, and she is now your queen, why are there no new Pendragons? Until the succession has been secured, I will maintain that you have failed."

Arthur didn't know what to respond. This issue was far too intimate for him to discuss with an angry spirit, even the spirit of his father. Especially with the spirit of his father.

"Your mother and I moved the heavens to secure an heir for the throne," Uther insisted peevishly. "Ygraine gave her very life. You have a sacred obligation. Think about it, and get on with it."

"It will happen when it happens," Arthur said, trying to sound casual about it. He made another step back. It was time to leave.

The ghost that once was Uther gestured in frustration. "Yes, you must leave now, Arthur. You've tarried too long. If you stay, you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead, and you won't be making any Pendragon babies here. Go."

"This can't be the last time I see you? " Arthur asked, suddenly feeling the heavy loss of the father he had hoped to meet beyond the veil, much more than the farewell with the one actually standing in front of him and harping on about royal babies.

"Think about everything I told you," Uther responded sternly. "Especially about the succession."

Arthur bowed his head, then turned away. He walked back towards the light beyond the stones, the light that was the land of the living. 

"I do love you," Uther murmured behind him.

Startled, Arthur couldn't help but glance back, stealing one final glimpse of his fading father. 

There was a strange sound, as if a gust of wind had ripped open a poorly-shuttered window. Before Arthur could react to the noise, he was back with Merlin and the horses, standing on firm ground in his own world.

~ \~/ ~

The meeting at the Round Table was an unusually tedious affair. Leon, diligent and dutiful, droned on about troop movements and recent recruiting efforts. Arthur tried to at least look as if he was paying attention, but feared he was fooling no one. Then again, the knights next to him seemed to be in a sort of coma anyway.

It was a warm and muggy day, and the air in the Great Hall felt stifling. 

"We have covered the Pawlett to Meldreth area. This included thirty soldiers. We will now move on to..." Leon's report seemed never-ending.

Arthur kept returning to his father's admonishments, turning them over in his mind. It was true, Guinevere and he ought to have children by now. Why didn't they? It wasn't as if they had married relations very often, true - it was difficult to find the right time, and Merlin was always there, hovering on the edge of Arthur's vision, making it difficult for the king to properly relax into sex with his wife. Arthur chose not to pause to consider what self-insights this might offer him. The point was, there had been enough times during the three years of their marriage. Guinevere ought to have conceived. 

Arthur sighed, pushing his sweat-heavy fringe out of his eyes and shifting in his seat. Behind him, Merlin coughed discreetly. Leon droned on.

Could it be that the Pendragons were cursed with barrenness? His mother had died giving birth to him, and he knew now that only magic had made her conceive at all. Of course, there was Morgana, potential proof that his father could sire a child without High Priestesses standing by. Then again, maybe Morgana's mother had actually been a High Priestess? Given the daughter's strong magic, that didn't seem unreasonable. She certainly hadn't inherited her abilities from Uther. At any rate, Morgana herself had no children, and the way things were going, she wasn't likely to ever have any. 

Arthur had to admit it: Uther was right. Unless he and Gwen had children, the Pendragon line would soon be extinct. They needed to do more. 

"Then why are you sitting here, wasting precious time, fool?" Uther's voice boomed through Arthur's mind like a sudden blast of thunder. "Get on with it!" 

As if to emphasise the urgency, in that very moment an icy blast travelled through the hall, and the huge and heavy wrought-iron chandelier above the Round Table crashed down. It hit the tabletop with a boom and a loud clattering of chains, and splintered the table's mid-section.

Arthur's eyes went wide. His heart raced. Behind him, Merlin made a strangled sound.

Every knight jumped, startled awake. Several fell out of their chairs. Had they heard Uther's voice too? Had he just been dreaming it? Arthur couldn't be sure, and chose not to address it.

"I think we are adjourned for today, gentlemen," he said, getting up. "Thank you, Leon. The table will be repaired shortly, and the chandelier re-hung. Merlin, see to it."

"Yes, Sire. And where will you be?"

"I need to consult the Court Physician."

~ \~/ ~

Arthur's talk with Gaius was every bit as excruciating as he'd feared, not least because he was certain that Merlin, who had suddenly made himself scarce, was eavesdropping from behind the rickety door to his room.

Telling the old man that he worried for his fertility was embarrassing, although Gaius was very professional about it. 

"You are both still young, and healthy," Gaius told him gently. "Sometimes, it takes time. Try not to obsess about it. But take some proper time off together with Guinevere. Relax, and enjoy yourself. All your duties and cares will unfortunately still be there when you both return, refreshed and better able to take them on."

Arthur had to admit to himself that there had been precious little alone time for himself and Gwen. There was always some minor or major disaster brewing that required their attention. And Morgana was out there somewhere, plotting the goddess only knew what. Relaxation and romance had not been high on the agenda for the king and queen of Camelot.

Gaius looked through his stores, picking some vials from the shelves and offering them to Arthur. "This one is relaxing. And this is an aphrodisiac - a very mild one," he added hastily, seeing Arthur recoil. "Trust me, Sire, it can be beneficial in certain circumstances."

They were moving right out of Arthur's comfort zone. He was ready to go back to being the king, not the potentially infertile husband. He was sure Uther would have agreed, however much his father had been focused on grandchildren. 

When Gaius gently suggested examining him - down there - just to make certain everything was in working order, Arthur decided that his urge to procreate definitely wasn't that strong yet. He declined, pocketed the vials, and left as fast as he could, yelling for Merlin to attend him.

Merlin appeared some minutes later, out of breath and with a tell-tale blush to his cheeks. He had definitely been eavesdropping, Arthur thought morosely.

"Go outside and pick me a nice, big posey," the king commanded. "Lots of pretty flowers. That's romantic, isn't it?" 

Merlin furrowed his brow.

"It's for the queen, you utter dolt," Arthur grumbled. "We must take some time out for romance."

~ \~/ ~

Queen Guinevere did not at all have romance on her mind as she hurried along the castle corridors, on her way to the kitchens after addressing a meeting of the guild of midwives. She intended to discuss and approve the necessary purchases of foods and sweetmeats for the royal household. Preoccupied with thoughts of how to best introduce a more varied and healthy diet to the royal table, she didn't notice that the spaces she passed through were strangely deserted.

Suddenly a stained-glass window in the hallway was thrown violently open, seemingly moving on its own. The glass rattled and clinked as the window frame hit the stone wall outside. An icy blast of air gave Gwen goosebumps. She frowned. "Weird," she muttered to herself as she went to close the window. 

Someone pushed her from behind, sending her careening into the wall. She turned around, poised to defend herself, but there was no one there. The corridor was deserted. 

"Hello?" Gwen said, feeling her way along the wall as she inched towards the door. "Is anyone there?"

In response, one of the torch-sconces rattled ominously, then tore loose from the wall and hurtled towards her. She ducked in the nick of time, and heard the heavy iron object hit the stones behind her with a loud clang.

Gwen turned and ran for the door. It was locked. Struggling with the latch, she realized that with her back turned to the corridor, she was presenting herself as an easy target to whatever presence was rampaging in the castle. She turned around, and yelped. Uther was standing right in front of her.

It wasn't the Uther she had looked after before his death, the tired, broken old husk of a man. This was the strong, menacing king in his prime - except for his skin colour. He was lethally pale, nearly translucent. She didn't doubt for a second that this was a spirit. An enraged spirit, from the looks of it.

"Well, woman, what have you got to say for yourself?" the apparition of her father-in-law rumbled.

Gwen raised her chin defiantly. "I am queen of Camelot now. You hold no power here. Depart."

"The gall of you, a worthless servant, to install yourself in Ygraine's place, and then to speak with such insolence!"

Gwen bit her lip, her heart racing. Her hands sought the door latch behind her back, tugging at it. Uther's ghost was as horrible as he had ever been while alive. "You have no say in this. Depart!" she repeated.

"No." Uther continued to loom over her like a menacing thunder-cloud. "I have something to say to you, wench."

"I don't want to hear it." Gwen's hands shook as she pulled at the unyielding door.

"I want grandchildren!" Uther roared. "Arthur has inexplicably elevated you and made you a Pendragon queen. It's your duty to continue the line. Your only duty! Get on with it, woman. Give Arthur heirs, or face the consequences!"

Suddenly, the door behind Gwen swung wide open, and she tumbled backwards into the kitchen, tripping on the hem of her dress and hitting her head on a stone vat. The fires in the kitchen flared to the ceiling for a moment. Flames was the last thing she saw before the world spiraled into darkness.

~ \~/ ~

"Can you believe it?" Merlin grumbled, hurrying through the door to Gaius's chambers and dropping his brown bag on the floor with a thud. "In the middle of all sorts of dramatic occurrences, Arthur wants to start romancing Gwen, and has me making dainty posies for her. Picking flowers! I should just quit."

"I agree," Gwen responded, looking up from the low chair where she was reclining. A bandage covered her right temple. "He really ought to do his own romancing. Otherwise, there's no point."

"Oops," Merlin blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Gwen. That wasn't meant for your ears, obviously. You deserve all the flowers. Wait, what has happened to you? "

"She ran into her father-in-law," Gaius explained, entering the room with a boiling pot of a foul-smelling liquid in his hands. "Literally ran into him, it would seem. She has a mild concussion."

"Uther is back," Gwen added, her voice tired. "As a ghost. And he's in a very bad mood."

"So it would seem," Gaius nodded, stirring the contents of his pot. "I just sent Percival on his way. He was attacked by an ax that appeared to act on its own accord, after an angry voice accused him of creating improper desires in married ladies with his bulging bare arms. Luckily, I think Percival will mend."

"Does Arthur know?" Merlin asked.

"I know now," Arthur replied, hurrying through the door and rushing to Gwen's side, taking her hand. "I came as soon as I had your message."

"You went to the Stones of Nemethon, didn't you?" Gaius asked, his tone of voice neutral, but his expression dour.

Arthur set his jaw defiantly. "Yes."

"And then you must have looked back when you were leaving?"

"I did, but just for a second."

"That explains it. You didn't mean to, but you released your father's spirit through the veil and into this world. And as we have already seen, with the attacks on Percival and Queen Guinevere, his spirit is dangerous."

"Do you really expect me to believe that my father's mind is responsible for these things?"

Gwen sat up in her chair, drawing a breath and looking Arthur straight in the eye. "He is indeed, dearest. I saw his ghost. He spoke to me, before he sent me flying into the kitchen and made me hit my head."

Arthur turned pale. "He deliberately attacked you?"

"I think it was intended mostly as a warning, proof of what he can do. Uther isn't pleased. He would do anything to protect his legacy and the Pendragon line."

"Maybe he should go haunt Morgana, then," Merlin muttered. Arthur and Gaius sent him withering glares.

Gwen closed her eyes. "He seems mostly to demand grandchildren," she said.

"As if we can decide when that happens," Arthur sighed, glancing at Merlin and Gaius. "If anyone ought to know just how hard it can be for a couple to have children, it should be father."

"He hasn't become more rational since returning as a ghost, you know."

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gaius had remained silent during this exchange, but now he turned his attention to Arthur. "There is just one way to stop the haunting. Uther must be sent back. And only the one who let him through the veil in the first place can make him return. 

Arthur sighed. "How do I do that?"

Tilting the pot he'd been stirring, Gaius poured an unappealing green goop into two cups. "This will allow you and Merlin to see Uther in his spiritual form, even if he doesn't want to be seen. Once you're certain that you are in his presence, you must blow the horn, Arthur. It is the only way to force him to return to the spirit world."

"Pour a cup for me too, Gaius. I want to see Uther returned to where he belongs," Gwen said, standing up and wincing a little.

"Gwen," Arthur exclaimed. "No!"

"This affects me as much as you," Gwen insisted. "I'll not be left behind. Anyway, he can walk through walls and appear anywhere. Who's to say he won't show up here with me one minute after you've left?"

Without a word, Gaius poured Gwen a cup of the green goop. 

As if on cue, the three ghost hunters downed their potions. And as one, they grimaced and exclaimed in horror at the foul taste. 

Gaius nodded sagely. "That's it. You're ready. Good luck."

~ \~/ ~

They started their hunt in the lower levels of the castle, in deserted corridors and empty chambers wrapped in shadows and adorned with cobwebs. Their steps on the ancient floors rang hollow. Gwen's long skirts swept through layers of dust as they passed.

Merlin and Gwen carried torches, while Arthur clutched the Horn of Cadbadh, ready to wield it at a moment's notice.

"Father?" Arthur called out, his voice echoing to the lofty ceiling. "Father, show yourself."

There was no reply, and the air was quiet and stifling.

"Where would Uther most likely want to be?" Merlin wondered. "Clearly, he isn't haunting the unoccupied parts of the castle."

"He considers himself Camelot's ruler still, doesn't he?" Gwen mused. "Where would that take him?" 

"The council and throne rooms," Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur nodded. "Let's go."

They knew their guess had been right as soon as they stepped through the door to the stately, vaulted room. The air was icy cold, and there was an unusually dim quality to the air.

"Father?" Arthur said.

"I'm right here, son. What do you want this time?" 

Uther was reclining on the king's throne. His eyes glittered. Dressed all in black and with a haughty and forbidding expression on his pale face, he was a formidable presence.

"You harmed Guinevere!" Arthur blurted.

"To make a point, my boy. She's standing right there, I see. She wasn't badly hurt. One would imagine that, being a servant and coming from poor stock, she'd at least be a good breeder. She isn't even up to that. But maybe that fault lies with you, Arthur."

"Father!"

"Arthur, use the—" Merlin didn't get to finish the sentence as Uther leaned forward and gestured dismissively, swatting him away as if he were a buzzing fly. 

Merlin hit the stone wall and fell to his knees.

"Another insolent servant who speaks out of turn and behaves as if the king is his subordinate, not his ruler. Quiet, you!" Uther ordered.

"You have done enough harm, Uther. You don't belong here," Merlin insisted, wheezing. He'd had his breath knocked out of him. 

"It's my kingdom! Mine! Do you think you can kick me out? You are only a lowly servant."

"I am much more than that," Merlin replied hotly, before biting his lip and glancing at Arthur and Gwen. The look wasn't lost on Uther.

Arthur stepped forward, the Horn in his hand. "Father, I loved you and I respected you. But I have to govern the Kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I think is right. Gwen is my queen. Merlin has my absolute trust."

"You trust others too much." Uther looked from Arthur to Merlin and back again. His eyes narrowed ominously. "But I see. I see now why there are no Pendragon heirs. Disgraceful!"

Arthur shook his head, confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"A servant queen who will have to do your bidding without complaint. A manservant who is glued to your side, day and night, who looks at you with adoration and treats you as his equal - yes, you heard him yourself, admitting to me that he's much more than a servant. No wonder there are no children, when you and Merlin are lovers!"

"What?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Father!" Arthur winced.

Gwen kept quiet. 

"No more of this! I will not have it. Return to your queen, Arthur, and focus on securing the succession. Give Ygraine grandchildren. Your lover will die, here and now. I'll see to that." Uther raised his hands. All of a sudden, all the ancient weapons adorning the walls were moving, tearing loose from their racks, one after the other hurtling in Merlin's direction. 

Acting on pure instinct, Merlin threw himself into hiding behind one of the stone columns, and none of the missiles hit their target.

Uther roared in frustration. "Die!"

Pale and shaken, Arthur raised the horn to his lips and blew it. A strange warbling sound shivered through the room.

Uther turned towards his son, dismay on his misty-pale face. The king's ghost was already dissolving, disappearing. With a last fading vail, he was completely gone. The chill in the air left with him, and the various axes, swords and spears lay still on the floor.

Merlin peeked out from behind the column. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone," Gwen said. "Not a moment too soon."

"Gwen, you must know that what he said is—"

"Oh, I know it isn't true. But we need to talk, the three of us. Because I also know, and deep down you know it too, that it could very easily have been true. If not for the fact that you two are too honourable, and too oblivious, Uther would have been right."

"Gwen!" Arthur turned pale.

"Gwen!" Merlin blushed. 

"After these several years of failing to get it right, we need to come to an arrangement that works for us. And that means carving out enough time for the two of us, Arthur - time when Merlin is not picking my flowers and buying me anniversary gifts and lingering by our bed early and late."

"I'm so sorry—"

Gwen raised a hand, interrupting Arthur's apologies. "It will also mean carving out alone time for you and Merlin, where you may do whatever you want, with my acceptance and blessing. I want everyone to be happy. Just... not right under my nose, Arthur."

Arthur gaped at her, speechless. He ran both hands through his hair, leaving it as dishevelled as his thoughts probably were. 

Merlin looked at Gwen with new appreciation and understanding. He should long since have seen her hurt and her loneliness. So, very obviously, should Arthur. She had every reason to be disappointed and angry. To think that she would still be so generous and open-minded!

"But, when we are together, Arthur, we are not just king and queen. We will be a proper husband and wife," Gwen persisted. "And as your wife, I tell you I don't want Merlin around at all hours as a third wheel. Strange as it is, Uther's ghost was right about the most pressing concern. Camelot needs a royal family at its helm, a Pendragon dynasty that promises stability and a happy future. I long for children, Arthur. I know you do, too."

"I.... of course," Arthur replied, leaning against one of the stone pillars as if his knees had gone weak. "You are right, Guinevere."

"If we are that lucky, those children need parents who not only love them, but also each other."

"Indeed."

"So. If Merlin isn't to be your around-the-clock manservant anymore, he needs new responsibilities," Gwen said. "I would suggest formally naming him Junior Court Physician. Gaius is getting old and creaky, he can certainly use more permanent relief from many of his duties. And then, whenever you ride out hunting or questing or into battle, Arthur, you will of course need a young personal physician at your side."

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's. "What have you got to say, Merlin?"

"I think this is brilliant," Merlin eventually admitted, overcoming the embarrassment that initially had him tongue-tied. "We have been unhappy and torn, all three of us, and doing our best to hide it, although only Gwen has been wise enough to look the truth in the eye."

Arthur nodded, turning back to his queen and giving her his hand. "I agree. We will follow your lead. I love you, Gwen. I am fortunate to have such a wonderful wife." 

Gwen smiled at him, the genuine, open smile of their early married days. "You're not so bad yourself, you know. We have a relationship worth fighting for."

Arthur squeezed her hand, his stance relaxing, warmth in his blue eyes. 

Suddenly and as one, Arthur and Gwen turned towards Merlin, each offering him a hand and pulling him closer, so that the three of them formed a tight circle. Merlin felt unexpected joy blooming in his heart.

"From now on, there will be no hidden resentment."

"No white lies."

"And to think that it was Uther's intolerance that made us see sense!"

"With love and openness and understanding, we'll make this work."  


  


~ \ The End / ~


End file.
